A Lack of Sleep
by murcuh
Summary: Tohru has a hard time sleeping, but will that change when a certain individual asks to spend the night in her room? Minor language, small fluff. Please read and review!


**Hello there, I seem to be on a roll lately. Haha. I hope this can continue! Here's just a short little oneshot I wrote because I couldn't sleep one night. Hahahaha, ironic, I know. I don't own Fruits Basket! So don't sue me. **

**Thank you and please enjoy~**

Tohru rolls over on her side, sighing. She can't sleep. It's been like this for a while now. She'll go through her nightly ritual: slipping on her nightgown, brushing her teeth, and saying goodnight to everyone. But no matter how hard she's tries to drift off to dreamland, her mind keeps her up – making her think of everything. There was no explanation for it – it just happened.

"I just want to sleep again." Tohru whispers to the picture of her Mom, Kyoko.

The Sohma gentlemen that Tohru lives with have noticed the growing bags under Tohru's eyes. They've seen them get slightly larger with each passing night. Whenever one of them asks about it, she just waves her arms about and laughs it off, saying that it's nothing. Curious glances are shared among the three Sohma men.

Tohru thinks about the upcoming history test next week and how she hasn't studied. Then she thinks about how she has to go grocery shopping tomorrow. She should probably purchase fish and cheese, and they were out of soy sauce again. Her mind continues on with these restless thoughts and Tohru sighs again.

There's a soft knock on Tohru's bedroom door. Tohru buries herself under the covers before calling out, "Who's there?"

The doorknob slightly turns and opens. Then a tall, orange-haired figure steps into the patch of moonlight on the floor of the room.

"Kyo?"

Kyo grins at her, "Hey, Tohru, I want to ask you something."

"Right now? But it's so late. I… uh… was sleeping."

Kyo quietly walks close to her bed, sitting on the edge, "Yeah right, Tohru, we've all noticed that you aren't getting any sleep anymore. What's the matter with you?"

Tohru stares at this boy that she's always had a slight crush on, "I don't know really; I'm just unable to sleep."

"Are you scared of the dark? Do you have nightmares? Do you want me to sleep in here with you?" Kyo asks bluntly. Well… this was quite a first.

Tohru shoots up ramrod straight, "Kyo! Wouldn't you be embarrassed to sleep in a pink bed with a girl?"

Kyo just shrugs, "I can't really sleep either tonight – we can stay up together and just talk if you want. I don't have to though, I can leave."

Tohru blushes at this idea, "If you want to sleep next to me, that would be okay with me, Kyo. But only if you absolutely want to." She lifts up her blankets for him to slide inside.

Kyo smiles again and slips in next to her. Her nerves are tense all over. She is in a bed with Kyo. TOHRU IS IN BED WITH KYO. Inside Tohru's brain, it all turned to mush.

"You're really warm, are you okay?" Kyo asks.

Tohru shakes out of her reverie, and blushes again leaving her unable to reply coherently, "Uh… um… wehhh… urrrg…"

Kyo chuckles, "What would you like to talk about?"

Tohru stares at the ceiling, she can sense Kyo's gaze upon her face. She realizes that right now would be just a perfect opportunity to ask for a tiny little favor, "Can you do me a favor, Kyo?"

Kyo sits up and leans on his elbow, "Sure, Tohru. What is it?"

"No… don't worry about it."

"Come on, Tohru; don't do that… what's the favor?" Kyo asks.

She laughs nervously, "Oh, nothing really. Please don't think twice about it. How was your day?"

"Why are you deflecting from telling me the favor?"

"I'm not deflecting, I promise! It's not that big of a deal really, please don't worry."

Kyo smirks, "If it's not that big of a deal, then why can't you just tell me?"

Tohru gulps and Kyo knows he has her… hook, line, sinker.

"Tell me about your day?"

Kyo sighs, he knows that isn't the real thing she wants, but decides he'll pry it out of her sooner or later.

"Well… today I went to the dojo. There was this real punk-ass kid there that threatened to beat me up. But I just took him out easily."

Tohru sits up, worried, "Oh, Kyo, did you get hurt?"

"Yeah right, I'm not a weakling. That kid on the other hand…"

"OH MY GOSH, KYO, PLEASE DON'T HARM OTHERS!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down; I don't want that damn Yuki to know I'm in here… much less Shigure. Do you know how much I'll be tortured if they find out? I'll never live it down! I'll be on my deathbed and they'll still tease me about being a pervert. And Yuki will beat me whenever he sees me." Kyo mutters in a hasty whisper.

"Oh, I apologize." Tohru whispers back.

"Now, what's the _real_ favor?"

Tohru's eyes bug out of her skull, "But that was the real favor!"

"I know you better than that." Kyo blushes.

"Well… I've been feeling…"

"Are you lonely?" Kyo whispers.

"Only a little." Tohru replies.

"It's okay to be sad every once in a while. You're allowed to show how you feel sometimes."

"I just don't want to be a bother."

Kyo reaches out for her hand and squeezes it, "Please tell me the real favor, I won't make fun of you if it's stupid."

Tohru blushes furiously, "If we put a pillow or a blanket between our chests, can we… um… maybe… would you… um… could we… maybe… uh… cuddle?"

Surprisingly, despite the recent forwardness of wanting to sleep in the same bed as Tohru, Kyo's face turns the color of a fire engine, but Tohru doesn't notice in the darkness.

"I-If that's w-what y-you want t-to do." Kyo stutters.

Tohru's head bobs up and down as he nods. She finds a thick blanket at the foot of her bed to wrap themselves in.

Kyo takes it and wraps it like a gauze pad around his chest.

Tohru wiggles over and Kyo slips his arms around the back of her neck and shoulders. Tohru calmly lays a hand across his chest and buries her face into his neck. Kyo reaches his other hand and rests it on the arm outstretched across his torso.

Kyo hears Tohru sigh happily. Within a few minutes, he can hear deep breathing coming from the beautiful girl lying on top of him. He glances at her face and studies it while she breathes in and out. Her nose does a little whistle which Kyo silently chuckles at.

"I'm sorry you're lonely," He says to her sleeping figure. "I'm sorry that you've been unable to sleep. I want to help you, Tohru. You're always there for me. Why can't I be there for you too? Please, let me help you."

He kisses her head and stares at her longingly. It's so hard for him. When did he realize that his name sounds special whenever she says it? When did he realize that he wants to spend every day with her? He doesn't care; all he does realize is that he loves her. He loves her so much. He places his head against hers before settling down for the night… entangled together.

**Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a review! I really appreciate every single one you all write on my stories. They make me so happy! **


End file.
